


【VD】Strawberry Bomb

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, pussy蛋, 乐队妹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 人们杀死那只豹猫的时候，文字在骨头上出现了，起先它们仅仅只是一点呓语，在松林之间回响，后来它们变换得越来越庞大，宇宙也不能装盛下，直到某一天尘土的网捕捉到一切，然后把它们糅成山峰，当人们想要它的时候就会举起勺子挖掘出一点点，把它洒进火焰里，让烟雾伴随语言把一切塑形成故事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【VD】Strawberry Bomb

1.

太阳正在失去对一切的掌控力，月亮逡巡于空气然后缓慢地穿透原本硕大无朋的阴影，它将在今晚年轻、充满活力并且容光焕发，直到白昼时候再次老去。

海狸溪的长颈鹿无视着围栏周围被男人女人们投递过来的树叶，冷漠地低头咀嚼着一点自由疯长的嫩草，停歇在褐色花球上的粉白蝴蝶被它湿漉漉的热烘舌头一齐卷进了口腔里；“巧克力糖果屋”顶牌的霓虹灯看起来甜腻又丝滑，糖浆一样散发出绒感的光泽，几个把水蓝色尖领扣得严严实实的年轻服务员端起吃光的格子碟往后厨走过去，她们的裙边绣着粉色的条纹，浆果波纹般在膝窝缘沿漪开；迅速掠过的“恶魔号列车”上传来绝望又兴奋的嚎叫；巨大的扫帚被晃晃悠悠地安置到榆树上，背后的喷泉水雾里发出杀人蜂般尖利邪恶的长啸。

噢，五月。但丁漫无边际地想，然后撅起嘴用力呷饮一杯套票提供的无限续杯的免费苏打水，接着他冲吸管咕噜噜地吹了几下气，三只纱灯投下的亮闪闪金鱼影子在他的脸上游来游去。游乐场的女巫季。

那些吸汲了过往尖叫和笑声的闪烁影子或许正令他对桌的哥哥感到十分心烦，他皱起眉就仿佛是他兄弟鼻梁上沾了某些荒诞色彩浓重的童话故事的岩浆：因为维吉尔是个彻底的反幻想恐怖分子，在他身上故我和现我甚至能够严丝合缝地完美紧贴。

但如果他轻蔑地指出那些存在的不应当。但丁一口气吸完剩下的苏打水，然后鼓起脸颊暗自决定。如果维吉尔真的那么做了，我就吐在他脸上。

“七点。”

维吉尔忽然重重地开口，时间从他嘴唇里蹦跶出来。

七点什么？但丁艰难地把苏打水吞下去，他咬住口腔里的颊肉，然后迟疑地打了个嗝，带着迷惑注视起他的哥哥。

“我们还差一个孔，”维吉尔把两张通用券从口袋里掏出来，就在他说话的时候，但丁脸上那几只金鱼投影困扰般地逃窜开了，它们一条接着一条往旁边桌的女孩们的裙摆游过去，“七点鬼屋正好开始开放。”

“妈妈会问我们这一天过得怎么样。”但丁皱皱鼻子，他并不是十分乐衷这次被伊娃为了修补他们的关系而强硬定下的出行，但他仍旧不高兴他哥哥看上去比他更吝啬投入热情。

“我们过得不错。”维吉尔简单地说。

我们过得不错。但丁慢慢地重复了一遍。

“否则你还想怎么回答妈妈？”维吉尔不耐烦地说，“告诉她你早上朝我大腿咬了一口吗？”

“嘿！那是因为你昨晚太粗鲁了。”

“但你喜欢那一点，”维吉尔平静地指出，顺手把盘子里就没动过的苹果派用叉子往里再推了一些，他并不热衷这种甜到发腻的东西，“不是吗？”

但丁漫不经心地舔舔牙齿，他哼咽着把最后的一勺子草莓塞进嘴里以防止口水由于颅内那些过于深刻的快乐记忆而迅速分泌，浸满了低浓度果浆的黏糊口感也恰好能够很周密地盖住别的一切，然后把耽于享乐若无其事地遮掩成矜慎的还不错。

“我的确不讨厌。”

-

这个世界上大多数的主题鬼屋的设计都并不精巧，因此不妨把它们全想象成一座装载记忆的巨大花园迷宫，无数过往的鬼魂在迷宫中央汇集，然后成为历史空白衔接的节点，把经过修饰的传说和幻想的故事嵌进一百多年或者一千多年后的人们的尖叫。

“你会给我一卷毛线团吗？”

但丁特别欣赏自己的俏皮话，他在等待维吉尔去办理手续的时候把负责打孔的女孩逗得很开心，她身上有一股淡淡的树莓果冻气味。

“喔，不，我给不了你那个，米诺陶洛斯今天请假，”她微笑，接着又因为递出去一沓兑换券而变得有些紧张，“但我可以给你这些。”

“我有读《噪音》上你们的采访，”女孩蹭了蹭自己红扑扑的脸，用一种晕眩般的表情克制着跺脚和尖叫继续努力解释道，“‘托尼最喜欢草莓爆米花口味的冰淇淋球’，是这样说的没错吧？”

哇哦。但丁心想，一个粉丝。

他能够想象女孩从“杀人蜂喷泉”往前走，经过“囚徒摆锤”以及故作上斑斑锈迹的“旋转扫帚”，在它们的背后有一家小型的移民家庭的意大利冰淇淋作坊。

在世纪之初阿尔卡尼亚和奥玛在每一季都会研发新口味，有些大众反响不错的他们便长久地保留了下来，而有些或许只有少部分人更偏爱的他们也并不抛却；接着便是老人们的女儿，她嫁给了一个美国人，这个金色头发的矮个子男人在加入这个家族事业的第一天就告诉旺达他们应该做一点更新奇的东西，于是波河平原的草莓和田纳西的玉米就如此轻率但诚恳地被搅混到一块，并只在集得了一定的印章后才能够换取两颗草莓爆米花口味的冰淇淋球兑换券。但丁没有对《噪音》的编辑们撒谎，他是真的非常喜欢这个——因此他作为回礼般地邀请了女孩周末去酒吧看他们的演出——虽然维吉尔从来无法理解他兄弟的热情，他一向认为那种搭配轻浮而缺乏条理。

愚蠢。但丁轻哼，他哥哥是这么说的。

维吉尔仿佛对这个世界运转着的一切都充满意见，在他看来永恒的宁静是不存在的，那些人类塑造的规律也并不正确，他斟酌但并不畏惧，吝啬称诉且冷酷，所以某种意味上来讲。但丁思索。他哥哥的确更像个暴君:他不主宰世界，仅仅是因为他没那个打算。

“你在想什么？”维吉尔问。

“我在想昨晚，”但丁捏了捏他哥哥的手，他感到一种漫长而轻飘的愉悦，长廊墙壁震荡出的长仰回音只剩下他们的呼吸，这幢庞大的迷宫里只有他们，以及别的、过往的鬼魂，“妈妈敲门的时候你那个玩意儿正堵着我的喉咙。”

在那之前但丁刚湿漉漉地把被单濡沉了一大块，他流了好多水，房间里漫蕴开一股又甜又腥的渍气，维吉尔应该停下的，他沉甸甸的囊袋一再往被滚烫地镬开的耻骨上撞击，修长的手指漫不经心地揉搓着他兄弟熟软而淫肿的阴蒂，但他打算射到他兄弟的口腔里，所以伊娃在门口带着些疑惑询问她的儿子们的时候，维吉尔的阴茎正挤压住但丁的咽喉，让他的弟弟既喘不上气也说不出话，吐息间都是他哥哥和他自己的味道。

“你想继续吗？”

但丁咬住嘴里的肉，然后弹了下舌头，贴近了他哥哥的小腹。

我们过得不错。但丁抓住他哥哥的鬓角，他放肆地笑出声，而维吉尔的手正缓慢往下移，直到撇开宽敞的短裤裤头揉捏开那层薄薄的濡湿底裤，仍旧微微红肿的翕张缝隙黏糊糊地努力试图含住两根布满刀茧的指头。

我们过得不错。维吉尔重复了一遍，他兄弟光裸的苍白后颈以及因为摩擦而变得粉红的手心看起来都十分色情。他们的确要把这话反反复复地告诉伊娃，因为她的儿子们并不是简单地处于某种青春期的无可调节的矛盾之中，事实就是，他们在家里、学校，在任何能够触碰的地方上床，他们像两头野兽一样彼此撕咬、啃噬，并且沉湎疼痛，把彼此粉碎、糅合然后重塑到一起。

“那个女孩给了你什么？”维吉尔注意到但丁口袋里的那沓纸。

什么？但丁懵懂地从欲望般的山峦连峰轻飘飘地朝下望，他攀爬得太高太远了，以至于一切都像是一个甩动的点，在热烈的白灼星空里辉映出粉色的光。

“她给了你什么？”维吉尔充满耐心似地再问了一遍。

但丁像是突然反应过来一样，茫然的目光开始朝环抱住他的维吉尔身上定定地汇聚。

你嫉妒了吗？他笑着亲吻住维吉尔的唇角。老天啊。

“是‘托尼’的粉丝送的草莓爆米花口味兑换券，”但丁说，他骄傲得就像是刚舔掉蛋糕上最后一口奶油，“作为回礼，我邀请了她去看周末的演出。”

维吉尔伸出手抚摸了一会儿那两片薄薄的嘴唇，它们从一个造物分别切割开灵魂的撕咬伊始就是如此饱满而富有韵味；他捏住但丁那根捣乱的舌头，用食指和拇指捻抹并缓慢摩擦舌苔的细小颗粒，它们仿佛在灼热黏软般地融化喉下压抑的尖叫和渴求。

“你应该把时间花在别的地方，”让但丁认识到宇宙正在改变是件无比困难的事。维吉尔感到烦躁，就像是这个世界的一半东西急切地接纳他，另一半又同他水火不容，于是他踢开了一颗挡住他去路的石子，“而不是唱那些气泡水一样的歌。”

“是吗？那你知道我怎么想的吗？”但丁不怒反笑地看了一会儿他的哥哥，仿佛他是个用声音发誓，而没有用心发誓的骗子，说的一切话总是都带着浑然不觉的轻蔑和残忍。于是他露出牙齿恶狠狠地咬住了那两根在他口腔里搅动的手指，“这个世界并不围着你转。”

维吉尔一把抓住他的手腕使劲拧着。但丁在此刻看上去就像一枚气冲冲的导弹，他在转身被攥住手后立刻顺势折返泄愤般地踹了他哥哥小腿一下才头也不回地朝安全出口跑走了。

“操你的，你自己和妈妈解释去吧！”

2.

那天早上，蕾蒂从冰箱里取出三枚鸡蛋的时候，天气好得让人觉得不太真实，仿佛昨晚的狂风骤雨只是老天爷吃掉太多辣根沙拉味的奇多而不得不擤了擤鼻子。太阳恰恰好落在杯缘的缺口上，她背后挂着的满壁吉他反射出一点光。

该死。蕾蒂把手心甩在额头上。她忘记买咸肉了。

“我们今天吃煎蛋，你要是想来点其他的，柜子里还有一罐可可粉。”

蕾蒂冲着靠着门缘蹲下的但丁说，他正举着一只丢掉眼睛的彼得兔脑袋陶瓷杯喝牛奶，看上去想随时接着她的话说些别的。

蕾蒂当机立断地转过头往融化了黄油的平底煎锅里打上三枚鸡蛋，她一边晃动着锅柄一边警告但丁不许对她的厨艺做任何评价。

“否则我就把你丢出去，”蕾蒂挤出一点番茄膏拌进半凝固的鸡蛋液里，“听明白了吗？”

但丁看着那团逐渐变得血肉模糊的浆糊偷偷在她背后做了个呕吐的表情，他握紧杯子，急冻过的牛奶冰结成小块酪状的固体让他一下一下嚼得嘎嘣脆。

他沉吟了一会儿，还是决定先从别的开始谈起，“我读到过一本书，它说在古代，凯尔特人们会挖出天鹅的尸骸填进死去孩子们的。”

“你从哪里看来的这种稀奇古怪的故事？”

蕾蒂一边用木铲漫不经心地把煎蛋翻了个面，一边兴致缺缺地转头看向但丁。

“我不记得了，”但丁嚼碎最后一块牛奶冰，他耸耸肩，揉了揉脖颈，“那天好像是维吉尔负责的早餐，他做了一种那本书里提到的达努族的蛋羹，底下埋了一大块烤酥的鲑鱼，但那还没有结束，如果你再往里更深地挖一下——”

蕾蒂把煎蛋盛到蓝色瓷盘里，接着转身倚在炉灶的大理石台边像招呼某种毛茸茸的小动物一样朝但丁挥动手指打断他的话。

“什么？”他傻乎乎地放下杯子走过去。

蕾蒂先是抓住他贴在脸庞上的银色细软头发，然后捏捏那两片嘴唇开口道：“第一，凯尔特人并没有那种风俗；第二，我不会烤鲑鱼，也不会往它底下塞点别的；第三，你只是需要和维吉尔说话，而不是我，听明白了吗？”

但丁瞧着她，目光不可思议地仿佛她正在变成那个故事里嫌弃木筏过重的屠夫，挥刀下去威胁羊崽子赶紧跳进海里喂鲨鱼。

你太邪恶了。他皱起脸，呜呜噜噜地艰难控诉。

蕾蒂翻了个白眼，使劲揪了揪他的嘴唇，“哦，闭嘴吧。”

-

周末的早晨一般会让伊娃感到轻松和舒展，窗外一些蝉在吸食松树的汁液，它的根茎在遥远的过去汲取了土地的智慧，枝条在空气中弥漫，一只跳跃的豹猫把树脂黏附在皮毛上，知识就通过这样的方式流传。

餐桌上这么沉默还是头一次，伊娃仔细地把勺子伸进盅瓮底部，她挖出一整块的烤鲑鱼，以及一点拌了干莳萝花碎末的牛髓。

“我该给你讲个故事。”伊娃把勺子上的蛋羹吞进喉咙后说。

维吉尔抬头看向母亲，她把手抵住下颌，微笑着凝视她的大儿子。

“有一天，我站在街道上，我觉得池塘的样子很奇怪，甚至整个世界摆放的样子也很奇怪，我的裙子被一小滩融化的冰淇淋覆盖上葡萄的气味，我在哼一首科林斯小调，讲的是卡吕普索在隐藏她的岛屿。在街上做这个始终是有一点点难为情的，那让我感觉所有人都在注视我，所以我可能还走调了一会儿，我觉得难堪极了，但突然耳边传来一个温柔的声音，那是一个衣着古老的男人，在我们都穿着短袖、丝裙的季节他仍旧一身紫色长袍。他向我说起了这个小调，卡吕普索是他的一位故友，他说我唱得很好，接着他拉起了我的手。”

“那是父亲？”维吉尔不太确定的问。

伊娃点点头，她慢慢地揉了揉脖子，过去死里逃生遗留的伤痕让她总是有点偏头疼，“有时候你只是需要去赞美。”

然后，伊娃从桌子底下拿出一个写着CD分类的整洁包裹，她并没有拆开它，上面的黑色纸壳上张牙舞爪地印着一串串“托尼和小姐”的大写字母，包裹的收件人是吉尔维。女人忍住笑意把包裹递给她的儿子，“我早上和你弟弟通过电话后签收了它，你那时候还没醒。”

维吉尔不太自然地从母亲手里接过那个包裹，它像个沉甸甸的羞耻秘密，慢悠悠地被筛取出来然后摊开遭到一切的曝晒。

“只是和他谈谈，告诉他你的确认为他唱得很好，”伊娃起身用手指敲击了几下桌子，她今天有别的事需要忙碌，所以她弯下腰捧起维吉尔的脸，轻轻地亲了一口她儿子的额头，“把但丁带回来，我们晚上还能打上几局扑克。”

接着伊娃便离开了家，外面的天气很好，一切都那么的亮堂而新鲜，她能够察觉到森林里的隆隆响声:人们杀死那只豹猫的时候，文字在骨头上出现了，起先它们仅仅只是一点呓语，在松林之间回响，后来它们变换得越来越庞大，宇宙也不能装盛下，直到某一天尘土的网捕捉到一切，然后把它们糅成山峰，当人们想要它的时候就会举起勺子挖掘出一点点，把它洒进火焰里，让烟雾伴随语言把一切塑形成故事。

维吉尔从母亲离开的位子上拿开那个吃光的杯盅，它的底部正压着一张音乐节的入场券。

3.

但丁坐在岩块边缘，现在还远不是涨潮时候，他能够看到几只水母晃晃悠悠地浮沉在水面。

蕾蒂拿着两杯石榴汁混着煮开的红酒从不远处走过来。  
“设备一切都正常，”她披着一件肥大的、清晰绣着“MY BITCH”的泛白牛仔外套，懒洋洋地把杯子递给但丁。

接着她单手翻上岩石坐在他的旁边，“这些人里有人‘非常’想要请我们吃晚餐。”

但丁推推鼻梁上的墨镜。

太阳，滚烫的酒神女祭司，她舞动的脚趾足以撼动一切，海水是她的吐息，引力是她的回声，阿佩普匍匐在地平线下的深渊巨口在震荡中着等待吞咽下她。

“他们认为那是什么？”但丁扬扬下颌。

蕾蒂偏头看向他，然后她沉吟了一会儿，摘下但丁脸上的墨镜给自己带上。

她靠在但丁的肩背上，开始隔着镜片凝视太阳，“所以我已经替你拒绝了。”

“我早上签收了帕蒂寄来的表演服，”但丁把草莓口香糖吹出半透明的粉色泡泡，“她确定不是把我们两个的码数搞错了？”

“你说那条白色的手工编织蕾丝过腿长袜？”蕾蒂伸手想要戳破那个泡泡，“那的确是给你织的。”

“不，想都别想——”但丁猛地偏头躲开她的手，炫耀地努努嘴并意有所指地强调道，“——两个都是。”

“你要穿它，也必须穿它，”她踹掉靴子边的一团纠缠海藻，一边头也不抬地冷酷陈述，“不然到时候帕蒂小姐会逃课来教训你——我可不会站在你这边。”

之后，那团海藻跌入表层的海洋像跌入一口浩瀚的深邃盐井，仿佛无时无刻不被四周的重量挤压、渗透。

蕾蒂习惯性地往后稍稍偏去，然后，她看到有个高大的银发男人正朝这边走过来。

接着，她又斜睨回来。她看到但丁还坐在岩石上沉浸思考，傻乎乎又恼火地试图寻找出一丝反驳的可能，压根没有注意到背后的风暴。

风暴，当然。蕾蒂恼火地想。但丁的哥哥就是那种能够撼动洋流和时间的存在，原本在整理设备的其他乐队们在他走过之后突然噤声了，就像是他们突然学会了要怎么在他们一直嘶吼的生命破碎的时刻保持缄默。

可能在未来，数十年岁月之后的某一天维吉尔才会情愿尝试敛起一点不可一世的暴君做派。她不着痕迹地哼了哼，还剩下一半的石榴汁热酒的玻璃杯沿缘被她咬在牙齿底下咕吱作响。也或许更变本加厉，谁说得准呢？

蕾蒂耸耸肩，然后用力摁住但丁那颗奇怪地盯着她，并跃跃欲试准备转过去的脑袋：

“明天，明天的正式演出你可以开我的那辆C型硬尾的阿普利亚来这里。”

但丁立即就被吸引住了，他胡乱套上蕾蒂扔过来的牛仔外套，看她翻下岩石然后戴上头盔把那辆停在背后阿普利亚发动起来。

“为什么要明天？”

但丁喝光那杯石榴汁热酒，并随手把杯子扔进海里，他坐上机车后尾一边搂住蕾蒂的腰，一边疑惑地发问。

“如果让你分辨距离你五十米外的人们的衣服上的绣字，”蕾蒂一脚摁住油门反问，“你能看清楚吗？”

“什么？”但丁不太理解她的意思。

“你能看清楚吗，”她又重复了一遍，“五十米外的绣字。”

蕾蒂不在乎但丁仿佛看待疯子一样的眼神，她只是感到某种说不清楚的愉悦，为他的点头，为那件清晰绣着“MY BITCH”的泛白牛仔外套，为某个站在五十米外的暴君。

“很好。”

蕾蒂“砰”合上头盔的防风镜，满意地踩下油门。

-

沿着广场往北走上一公里，就会抵达一处由司各特描述过的古战场遗址。季节的更替在这里无法停驻，这片海洋高地一直寒冷而湿润，仿佛一本无法使人心满意足的书，在这里，故事像矽藻一样，每年都刷漆般冲上灰苔藓沼泽地，岩层承载起它们，在底下呈现波浪状的堆积石痕，永不完结。

土地既年老又年轻，遭受过消弭和劫掠的种子在万年之后依旧生机勃勃地萌发，细壤里饱满的腐野在海水冲堤后一遍一遍从部分之物，从细微之处开始更替。但现在，维吉尔站在它们之上，站在疯狂呼喊的人群中间。

他看到但丁伸出手偷偷挠了挠编织蕾丝长袜的边缘，苍白的皮肤大片地裸露在空气里在射灯的照耀下闪光，红色的帆布鞋脏兮兮得像是刚踩过一脚新鲜的苔藓，孢子们粘附在松松垮垮的鞋带上，他正在唱一首关于两个陌生人在楼梯井相遇并相互一言不发的故事，在这之前他还唱过涡堤孩和一个活了万年的男巫的故事。

维吉尔承认他的兄弟拥有一种艳光四射且古怪的迷人。在他头一次把他摁在丝绒地毯上啃噬的时候，但丁会着迷地凝视他，然后突然笑出来。那张地毯是伊娃的收藏品，它来自一个如今已经不再存在的城市，她在上面和她的儿子们打扑克、谈话、下棋，以及淌血，而现在它又再多出了一个作用。但丁懒洋洋地瘫软在上面，他搂住维吉尔的肩膀说他也不知道自己为什么会这样，但他接着告诉维吉尔，当他压在自己身上的时候，他会感到完整。

歌词里的人们最终分别了。但丁仰起头，他的手指勾了勾那圈蕾丝。她们直到最后也没有说过任何话。

4.

当看到一个人或一棵树又或者一只萤火虫开始说话的时候，但丁不觉得有什么奇怪的地方，他更容易地沉浸并滑落在一种迷幻而晕眩的轻飘飘的氛围里。

“你脸上爬着一只蜘蛛，”他细细地端详着他朋友的脸，然后拉长嗓子肯定地说，“一只——蜘——蛛。”

“你要尖叫吗？”他皱皱鼻子，“那是只在发光的蜘蛛，我是说，我不会笑话你的。”

蕾蒂深呼吸然后举起手，她想往他的脸上直接甩上一巴掌把他从虚渺的幻境里抽出来，让他认识到他正在愚蠢地和一盏路灯深情地说话——他甚至真的小心翼翼地试着从路灯杆上撕下那张宣传贴纸——蕾蒂反复告诉自己她不是狠不下心，但最后她也只是大为光火地拍了拍但丁的脸颊。

“你到底吃了或者喝了点什么，老天啊，你不是半魔吗？”她恨恨地捏住他的下巴，软绵绵的肉从指缝里鼓出来，“听好了，待在这儿，我去拿钥匙。”

但丁点点头，隔了一会儿，他又抬起手。他想要告诉蕾蒂，她的背后有一只无比巨大的恶龙在凝视她。

不。但丁揉了揉自己眉骨。那只恶龙好像是在盯着他。  
所以等他再次抬起头时，女人已经离开了，取而代之的是正是那只恶龙。

恶龙居高临下地站到他的面前，用一种寻找到这个世界上最璀璨鸽血红并艰难克制住嚼碎、吞咽的欲望的目光盯着他。

但丁不满地轻哼。那种目光让这只龙看起来就像他的哥哥。

-

“你要带我去哪里？”

他们已经走了一阵了，但丁才开始傻乎乎地提问，他眼中的恶龙正张开翅膀打算带他回到他的洞穴，他托住下颌想，或许那正是一片骸骨之地，在聚集成圈堆的白骨之上，一垒垒的柔软羽毛和坚冰装饰着育巢。

而在他发现这些之前，他喋喋不休地在对他眼中的恶龙说些其他的东西：把假饵当作岛屿的鲸鱼、小狗的梦境、吞噬地平线的蟒蛇，以及他的哥哥。

当谈到他的哥哥的时候，但丁感到自己的牙齿有些酸，就像是一下子嚼碎了一大块结晶糖带来的过于充盈的疼痛。

“我可不是你应该喜欢的那类，”但丁啧了一声，然后瘫倒在那座山般的背脊上，“我也不会生蛋。”

“闭嘴，”他眼中的巨龙第一次开口说话了，只是听上去不太高兴，“但丁。”

但丁慢慢地思考这个声音的来源，它像是来自烛火或者旷野，接着但丁收紧了环在肩膀上的双臂：“维吉尔？”

他兄弟的惊讶让男人感到一丝不快，可维吉尔很清楚不能和自己神志不清的但丁多计较什么——虽然他除开面红耳赤到不正常以及过于亢奋外也没更多不对劲的地方——因此维吉尔准备应一声作为安抚，但还没等他压低嗓音，他的兄弟就已经抢先开口了。

“操——你——的。”

他在他哥哥耳边一字一顿地骂道。但说完那句秽语后，他又立刻笑出来，等过了一会儿才小声地贴住维吉尔的耳缘问他是不是很讨厌他说这些话。

维吉尔没有说话，他正背着但丁悄无声息地走在路上，这是个没药燃烧的夜晚，湿润的尘土被海风裹挟着往他们四周飘来，整条街只有旅馆还亮着灯。

但丁能把任何事情都变作一场竞争，一场游戏，他总能够在这种飞速奔驰的快乐里得到莫名的满足，即便他仅仅只是会说操而已。

但丁则对他没能得到他哥哥的回应而感到有点难过。

好吧。他极不情愿地说，然后突然开始情绪化地用维吉尔的肩膀擦拭眼睛。好吧

“你不喜欢我。”他在被放置到某种宽敞容器里时仍旧异常肯定地哼哼道，“如果你真的有那么烦我，我可以去和妈妈讲清楚，你可以不用承担你不想要承担的责任。”

“你知道，你并不是生下来就给我当哥哥的——”

但丁眨眨眼，吐了口水，接着又不得不被迫吸入了更多水:他的头正在被某种不容拒绝的力道摁进了滚烫的深渊。

那个做出如此举动的人一定恼火极了。

-

但丁蔫蔫地趴在浴缸边大口大口地呼吸，他咳嗽出一点水，也吐了一些唾沫，然后他茫然地抬起头看向正拿着毛巾给他擦拭头发的男人。

他忘记了之前的一切，但他仍旧能够注意到现在。

他哥哥看起来温柔到古怪：维吉尔被裹在一种黄澄澄的色彩里，在但丁眼里就像是一团模糊不清的语言，几根冰凉的手指漫不经心地触碰着他的脸庞、喉结、睫毛以及嘴唇。

“你知道吗？”但丁懒洋洋地呻吟着，他不知道发生了什么，他的脑子好像红酒布丁一样被汤匙咕咕噜噜地搅散了，但他本能地用脸颊蹭了一会儿他哥哥的手背，那让他感觉很好，“我排练的时候都会想着你分心。”

浴缸里的水流和黄色的橡皮鸭正绕着他的膝盖逡巡。但丁轻轻地咬住口腔里的肉，然后攥住紧紧绷在腿根的那条手工编织蕾丝白色长袜。

“然后……”

蕾丝在吸饱水后贴得更牢了，在被他使劲剥离的一瞬间，繁簇的红色纹路印痕匍匐在苍白结实的皮肤上迅速蔓延开，但丁舒畅般地往后仰躺在浴缸里，他慢悠悠地用手指抚摸过乳头、小腹，直到腿根上鼓起的峰峦，黄色的橡皮鸭游走到肚脐上，在凹陷的漩涡里触礁，让他看起来湿得像条河。

-

维吉尔看着他弟弟在滚烫的水流里发骚一般揉搓抚慰自己。但丁似乎不觉得他的哥哥是真实的，他认定这是一个梦境、一个幻觉，所以他想做什么就能做什么，他愿意做什么就去做什么。

但丁失焦而迷惘地盯着他眼前的维吉尔，他想念他哥哥的舌头和阴茎，它们都很灼热，可能比这些聚集的水流或者他自己的淫液更加灼热。他用指尖捏住那颗饱满的阴蒂，捎带一些力道地疯狂地抚摸和掐拽，他能感到自己正在被蒸发和消亡。

他不停地出汗，鼓胀嘟起的肉穴翕张时候被吞没入里的水流的温度烫得他很难受，那有一点疼，又有一点舒服，它们把本该到来的高潮慢悠悠地拖长、变化、痉挛，直到但丁无法忍受地在浴缸里夹着腿胡乱踢起来。  
他想要维吉尔向他伸出手，然后他认定的幻觉里，他的哥哥的确也这么做了。

一开始，维吉尔只是弹奏一样抚摸着他的肩胛骨，再到脊背，再到尾椎，他的手指不停地绕着那里打着圈。

他看起来就像是个无比真实的存在。但丁抬起脸，但是在这个梦里他不喜欢他哥哥朝上竖起的头发。所以，他朝着那张脸仿佛气鼓鼓的河豚一样吐水。

“你的新发型，喜欢吗？”

但丁指着他哥哥同样湿漉漉的脑袋，发出一种咳嗽般的笑声，但接着，他就被全然锢住了。维吉尔的手指首先伸进他的口腔漫不经心地捏住他的舌头不经意地刮挠起来：舌苔被反复地揉碾，舌根遭到按压和捏拽，牙齿在侵入者的抚摸下粘出涎水。他几乎无法呼吸，他没有一丝力气反抗，也没有一点心思反抗，他的上半身被维吉尔锢在怀抱里，脚趾在相互抵蹭张合。但丁必须倚靠着他的哥哥才能够浮在水面上，但是维吉尔偶尔会故意松开手，让水流填满他弟弟银色的头发、每一处滚烫泛红的皮肤、每一个毛孔。

这的确是个没药燃烧的夜晚，他的兄弟仿佛被蒸透了一样粉软。

就像现在。他看了一会儿但丁开始啜泣，无声地尖叫着解救，呻吟地呼唤自己，维吉尔才伸出手把他的兄弟从窒息里捞出来。

但丁在离开水面的瞬间就紧紧地抱着他的哥哥开始大口大口地呼吸。他不敢松开手，被水流浸软鼓涨的身体可怜兮兮地打着颤在维吉尔身上抽噎，黏软滑腻的淫水一股股地泌溢出来，湿哒哒濡湿了他哥哥大腿，滚烫发热的穴口一缩一缩地咬着维吉尔的裤头。

他把但丁抵在一扇宽大冰冷的落地镜上，他哈出的气氤氲在镜面上。维吉尔伸出满是刀茧的手指拧动着那颗红肿的阴蒂，顶开窄小的阴道，宫颈口软糯而乖驯地咬住龟头，一下又一下地承受破入和伤害。两片粉鼓鼓的肉唇被维吉尔掐在手中，他粗暴地让它们含住坚硬的茎身贴合在一起，就像亲吻一般刮蹭出更多的滚烫水流。

但丁咕噜着仰起头，维吉尔的手掌缓慢地揉着他快要被肏出一个窟窿，一次又一次地被迫顶到冰冷的镜面的肚皮；他的眼球因为快感而不停地向上移动，灯光开始融化成为太阳，他确信他哥哥能够和他看到同样的景色，那个热月的酒神女祭司在他的眼球上灼热地舞动，从天际的盐环边缘疯狂地撩动裙摆往宇宙的中心逡巡，直到毁灭。但丁开始痉挛着尖叫，嫩粉色的肉穴里灼热的温度湿漉漉地浸泡着维吉尔的阴茎，在镜子的反射下它看起来就像一把利刃般镬开肿胀的潮湿。他开始紧紧地绷着腿，镜子里映照出的皮肤上的繁簇印痕早已消退，他的脸在雾洇间隔里呈现出不正常的酡红，舌头也因为快感而露出一小截摇摇晃晃地舔舐起冰冷的光滑镜面，它尝起来有一股乳腻的甜腥味，接着，但丁意识到那是他的气味：整片镜子上淌满了他流出的淫水。

但丁想要哆嗦，又觉得舒服，他感到完整，然后，他闭上眼睛。

-

从层叠的被褥里疯狂地挖掘出一条通路并不困难，但丁抓住床头的镂空扶手，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉就像一勺晃晃悠悠的果冻，而举着的人的手也在颤抖。

他揉揉眼睛，疼痛缓慢地从脊骨开始攀爬上来，那是种自喉咙被人扯出来咬秃了再塞进去，等待血肉再次生长起来的疼痛；他同时感到自己下身滚烫而肿胀，仿佛有人用酒瓶毫不留情往里面塞，子宫为此而湿润而抽噎。

“你应该改掉最后那句。”

“什么？”但丁茫然地问，他抬起头，维吉尔递了一杯水到他手里。

“最后那句，”维吉尔耐心地说，他坐到他弟弟的身边，“她最后应该回头追上去，然后牵住另外一个女人的手。”

哇哦。

“所以，你在那儿？”

一度。维吉尔纠正道。

“好吧，好吧，”但丁咬住水杯边缘，“你‘一度’在那儿。”

“我猜斯凯岛、布巴斯广场你也‘一度’在那儿，还有——”

我买了票。维吉尔有些恼火地打断他兄弟的揶揄并强调道。

“嗯哼，你当然有，”但丁慢吞吞地拖长声音说，“而我想我知道那个从来只买第六排中间位置的‘吉尔维’是谁了。”

维吉尔既不承认也不否认，但丁则觉得自己看到了人鱼的尾巴把海水拍打出些啪嗒的破裂声，礁石的灯塔散发出光一直追逐鱼尾直到北极，然后寒流将人鱼连带这光芒一起冻结。

你猜怎么着。

但丁大笑着勾住他哥哥的脖子，他伸出手划过两簇交叠在一起的软耷银发。

我们应该带上妈妈一起去吃草莓爆米花冰淇淋，之后，我们会在晚上打几局扑克。当然，毫无意外，我们都会输给妈妈，而作为赌注，你得负责煮点红酒。


End file.
